The Called
Marvel's The Called, simply The Called, is an American spiritual superhero drama television series premiering on BYUtv, based on the Called, a team of superheroes of the Mormon faith who serve as the Utah team of the 50-State Initiative in the Marvel Comics. It is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), taking place sometime after Captain America: Civil War & shares continuity with other television series of the franchise. Premise After the tragic events of the Civil War, Tony Stark affiliated himself with the US Government & has issued the 50-State Initiative, which calls for one sponsored superhero team for each team. In Utah, cities are threeatened by the influence of Akuman,a satanic cult bent on world chaos & domination. Captain Joseph "JJ" J. Jackson, a former US Navy office & SHIELD agentr, is chosen to organize & lead the Utah team for the Initiative. Being a member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (aka the Mormon Church), Captain JJ brings together a team of unique superheroes of the same faith. Named the "Called", they must work together to fight off Akuman & other potential thrwats--even in the face of fierce opposition. Characters The Called *'Captain Joseph "JJ" J. Jackson': The founder & leader of the Called, a former US Navy officer & agent of SHIELD who tends to wear his fancy Navy attire. *'Elder Elijah Griffith/Inferno': A young mutant from Cokeville, Wyoming who was born with pyrokinesis. Currently serving as a missionary, Elder Griffith's companion was brutally injured in a hit-&-run after an argument between the two caused Elder Griffith to leave him. He joined the Called in hopes of finding redemption & becoming a better hero than he was back home. *'Wesley Mitchells/Second Man': A quantum physicist with HFA (high-functioning autism) who invented a watch-like device that enables him to manipulate & travel within a second. *'Joshua Sancho': A descendant of a Mesoamerican race called the Quetzalics, a sect of Aztecs who saw Quetzalcoatl as their main source of worship. Joshua possesses an aura-like power passed from his forefathers which, if possible, can enable him to summon a feathered serpent-like entity. *[[Aaliyah Brooks (Earth-199999)|'Aaliyah Brooks']]: A young African-American woman descended from the Athaqahts, an ancient Middle Eastern cult who followed the teachings & beliefs of the prophet Athaqah, an Egyptian Muslim convert who turned--himself & his followers--back to paganism with the idea of the worship of three gods: Osiris (Elohim the Father), Horus (Jehovah the Son), & Amun (the Holy Ghost). Aaliyah is skilled in a martial arts technique similar to Krav Maga that has been passed down from the Athaqahts. Villains Akuman Akuman is a satanic cult based in the state of Utah, though it's unknown how long they've been around. Their main goal is to cause chaos & dominion. The cult's name is based on the demon in Persian mythology of the same name who sort of has the same motifve, making him akin to Satan. Robbers of Justice An organized gang of criminals, named after Justin, an aggressive panhandler who was sentenced to death for the brutal murder of two missionaries. Their crimes involve aggressive panhandling & other monetary crimes. Other Villains Supporting characters 50-State Initiative Category:Earth-199999 Category:Series